My Life Me Wiki
'Welcome to the My Life Me Wiki!' For everything there is to know about the everyday life of my broken, flaccid penis. 'What's It About?' My Life Me is a shit show about weeaboo named Biggie Smalls who attempts to fit in with Liam, Sandra and Not-A-Racist-Name-Honest at a cooperative high school. All the confusions, distractions, and unwieldy personal relationships of modern bitches and whores keep getting in the way. Add to this her school's ridiculous new learning structure -- The Pod Program -- which forces kids to partner into groups; and you have Bitch's perfectly and wonderfully mismatched genetalia. They fumble with sexual tension and their massive cocks as they navigate new social terrain and try to learn who they are. Add in the friction that comes with relationships forged out of necessity and there’s a perfectly taut environment ready to burst into a murderous rampage! Using the girl's autistic interests and autistic/emotional reluctance as its foundation, My Life Me often takes on the appearance of a comic book; the animated series is populated by miscarriages -- thought bubbles, sweat drops, and the use of terrible story arcs. Far from a slapdash inclusion of formulaic visual cues, My Life Me is layered with imaging effects, makes extensive use of timely storyboarding, and uses a smart collection of visual paneling and strong posing/framing indicative of Japanese-styled comics. CATCH IT ON TELETOON! Monday - Friday (1:35pm and 2:00pm), and Saturdays (2:30pm). Sources: http://www.animationinsider.net/article.php?articleID=2339 http://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/teletoon-unveils-fall-lineup/ 'Main Characters' Bitch Small's school system requires her and her classmates (Liam, Sandra, and Raffi) to work together in a group known around the school as a "Pod." The students don't get to choose who they are partnered up with; they must work together, despite their differences and shortcomings. *JC Denton Bitch is a newcomer to the town and one of the four main characters. She always loved manga, and is a young talented autist. Bitch is 13 years old making her younger than everyone else in his "pod". Bitch has a crush on Raffi... http://mylifeme.wikia.com/wiki/Birch_Small read more *Adam Jensen Liam is 14 years old, and part of pod 4 with his cousin Bitch. He is 14 years old and seems to be really close with Bitch as he's often seen over at Bitch's house for one reason or another. He has a really goofy personality... http://mylifeme.wikia.com/wiki/Liam_Coll read more *Alex Denton Raffi Rodriguez is the love interest of Bitch. He is often referred as the coolest guy in school, getting chosen for events and fund raisers causing the jealousy of other guys such as Liam. He is often concerned about his looks... http://mylifeme.wikia.com/wiki/Raffi_Rodriguez read more *Bob Page Sandra is a huge skateboarding fan, and a highly athletic girl. She is a pretty big daredevil who likes to take things to the extreme, such as recruiting volunteer's to lay as she jumped over them with her skateboard... http://mylifeme.wikia.com/wiki/Sandra_le_Blanc read more 'My Life Me Episodes' So far 13 episodes of My Life Me '''have aired. Each episodes consists of two 11 minute episodes, and '''14 more are announced to air!!! *List of My Life Me Episodes Cool Links * Official My Life Me website * My Life Me Facebook Page Fan Sites * Ask Sandra Tumblr * Ask Bitch Tumblr Mk I * Ask Bitch Tumblr Mk II * Ask Liam Tumblr * Ask Raffir Tumblr Latest Goings-On Category:Browse Category:List of My Life Me Episodes